


Трудно любить Мэтта Мёрдока

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen, She_is_Hale



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale
Summary: Иногда из больницы совсем не хочется выписываться...





	Трудно любить Мэтта Мёрдока

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн второго сезона.

Врачи в «Метро Дженерал» были на высоте — простреленное плечо почти уже не ныло. Палата оказалась поразительно спокойным местом. Даже телевизор почти не барахлил.

Фогги Нельсон очень старался не думать о том, что выписки он ждёт с трепетным ужасом, и в очередной раз пересматривал «Твин Пикс». И пока получалось делать вид, будто вопрос «Кто убил Лору Палмер?» волнует его больше, чем «Как моя жизнь превратилась в такую срань?» или «Почему ко мне в общежитие подселили именно этого чёртова психа?».

По экрану медитативной волной прибоя прокатились помехи, словно кто-то задел антенну на крыше. Фогги поморщился, поудобнее устраивая под боком плюшевого медведя, которого накануне притащила Марси.

Нет, в его жизни всё хорошо. Всё как надо. Подумаешь, шальная пуля! С кем в Адской кухне этого не могло случиться? 

Врач сказал, что ему валяться тут ещё неделю. И хорошо. Можно досмотреть «Твин Пикс», насладиться серией бейсбольных матчей, целыми днями валяться в свободной больничной пижамке. Воображать, что Фогги десять лет, он не адвокат, и его друг — нормальный мальчик, а не поехавший рогатый паркурщик. А когда он выпишется, то Марси его непременно пожалеет и приласкает...

— Фогги?

Идиллия треснула, как следовало бы треснуть роже Фиска.

В палату торжественно вплыла Клэр, и улыбалась она как-то нехорошо.

— Ты пришла сделать мне укол? Мне показать тебе свою несчастную задницу?

— Тебя завтра выписывают.

Клэр Темпл. Непреклонная, героическая и неумолимая разрушительница иллюзий.

Фогги вздохнул.

— Мне всё ещё хочется показать тебе задницу.

— Эксгибиционизм в «Метро Дженерал» не лечат.

Она сложила руки на груди с видом победительницы — и Фогги прижал мишку крепче. Но аутотренинг «мне десять, я безответственный, у меня всё хорошо» не помогал.

— Я же должен лежать ещё неделю.

— Ты здоров. Пуля прошла навылет. До свадьбы заживёт. А в больницу везут и везут пациентов потяжелее.

— Меня не могут выписать. Я тяжёлый пациент! У меня... Аллергия на противоаллергенное. Беспокойство от успокоительных. 

— И запор от слабительных?

Фогги опять вздохнул. Посмотрел Клэр в глаза смиренно и печально.

— Что-то случилось с Мэттом?

— Он живой. Сидит на крыше. Оскорбляет больничный кофе и меня в лучших чувствах.

— А, это он задел антенну...

— Вероятно.

— Тогда к чему такая спешка?

— Я задолбалась носить ему кофе, — буркнула Клэр, присев на край койки.

— Тогда я, пожалуй, ещё полежу. Я ношу ему кофе гораздо дольше.

Теперь вздохнула она. Как-то слишком грустно и искренне, без своей вечной боевитости.

— Он меня беспокоит, — Клэр опустила взгляд, и Фогги привстал, положив ей руку на плечо. — Мне кажется, что я не могу присмотреть за ним в одиночку. Помочь ему.

— Знакомое чувство.

— Да?

— Трудно любить Мэтта Мёрдока.

Клэр едва заметно улыбнулась, ничего не ответив. Фогги неловко похлопал её по плечу, как товарища по несчастью.

— Ладно, — он вручил ей апельсины, которые не хотелось забирать домой. — Съесть их я не успею. Мне нужно переспать с ужасной мыслью, что завтра я снова вернусь на поле боя.

Неловко приняв кулёк, Клэр поднялась. Фогги проводил её взглядом до дверей и вдруг широко улыбнулся.

— Только давай договоримся... Если мне что-нибудь ещё прострелят, а это непременно случится через пару дней, ты похлопочешь, чтобы меня положили в эту же палату. Тут отличный телевизор.

— Окей.

Клэр, улыбнувшись в ответ, скрылась в больничном коридоре. Фогги, покачав головой, выключил телевизор и улёгся на подушку в обнимку с плюшевым товарищем.

Кажется, его неплюшевому товарищу наконец повезло.

Трудно любить Мэтта Мёрдока. Но Клэр Темпл — не из тех, кто ищет лёгкие пути.


End file.
